No Time For Love
by 13HoursInWonderland
Summary: Female Protagonist. Alyn Shir had no time for love, but that didn't stop love from happening. Just a little random story to cope with finishing the game


Alyn Shir didn't have time for love. Knowing this the last month had been both bemusing and aggravating. There were more important things she needed to occupy her thought with then her heart's desires. Never-the-less the pulsing organ below her breast refused to listen to reason. The woman's throbbing chest luring her eyes into wondering over the fateless one, Kilin, more then they even had on anyone else. Her tongue was smoother and tipped with greater eagerness when she spoke with the other woman. And worst of all, her brain deemed it appropriate to conjure naked, throbbing visions of Kilin both while awake and asleep.

. "Only dakkalfar." Alyn would silently explain away her natural attraction when it surfaced to torment her. Even if she needed to be concentrating on other things the woman knew better then to believe she could fully conquer stirrings. She'd lived in the shadows long enough to see plenty of the powerful and headstone submit to either lust or affection. So she lived with heated torment at the back of her mind for weeks. Always keeping her fire guarded; prepared to stifle it should the heat attempt to blaze.

As if a test from the gods Alyn mournfully noticed a familiar figure drawing toward her on a night she did not have the energy to hold strong to defenses. It must have been divine work, the woman cursed, her corner of Mel Senshir secluded. Far away from a celebration being held in honor of the hero that had saved fort's walls only hours ago.

As she watched said hero approach she tried not to settle sight on the other woman's curves. With Kilin leather and metal armor for the most part stripped away it was all too easy to make out a mouth watering figure beneath cloth garments. For a moment Alyn absently wondered if this was what an admirer of hers might feel like when she stocked by. Her lack of coverings, a tactical decision, that proved both a great distraction and weapon.

Pulled from her fantasies as Kilin made her final steps toward the woman she noted her movements were a bit looser then typical. Her eyes sparking with uncharacteristic adolescences and curiosity. Oddities probably the affects of wine consumed at party.

The fateless one didn't say anything at first. Just met Alyn's gaze in a stare she had seen before. Even before her death, and before Alyn realized how enthralled with her she was, Kilin couldn't keep her features from making the same face when she had something both unimportant yet vital to say.

"Join us." Was the only thing that pasted her lips however.

"Thank you for the offer, but I'm not one for parties. I would have thought that obvious."

"It is."

"Then why ask a question you already know the answer to?" Alyn kept her mood calm even though she wanted to grin. It was silly but she found the fact Kilin had asked despite prior knowledge endearing.

Kilin didn't respond right away; taking a moment to contemplate something in silence. Her inquisitive eyes still fixated on Alyn's. When she finally did speak again it was only to repeat her earlier request.

"Join us."

"I think I'd rather retire." Alyn sighed straightening onto her legs. As adorable as Kilin was presently coming off she saw no point in continuing with conversation. The woman predicted that neither of them were in a yielding mood after tasting such a grand victory and the effort would only waste time and energy better spent. In all honesty she could use some sleep, among other things, and Kilin deserved at least an hour or two for her own whims.

Yet as Alyn moved for her night's lodgings a hand caught her elbow. Instinct almost detached that grip with a dagger, but the woman restrained herself. Positive she knew where it had come from.

"Please. If you don't want to join us, simple join me for the evening."

Though Alyn smirked amusement at the other woman's request it took quit a bit of control to keep from blushing. Even more vigor when into preventing herself from grabbing hold of Kilin and doing things to her that would leave the fateless one wanting no one else's touch.

"The moon is already rather high and I'd like rest. Not everyone is like you, fateless one. Able to slaughter both a Tuathan army and their pet monster in one day; fallowing up with a celebration by night." Alyn said even though she was more interested in whether Kilin had even realized how perverse her request could be taken or how much it was making Alyn's heart and mind whirl.

She couldn't remember much of what was said upon parting. Maybe "don't stay up to late" or "careful with that wine. What use will you be to us hung over?" The woman was too eager to get as far away from Kilin as possible. Her internal fire, despite resistance, threatening to burn through mediums attempting to contain it by time they made farewells.

Once behind a closed locked door Alyn allowed that fire, to an extent, take control. What little cloths she wore were either removed or pushed aside. Hand desperate to be on Kilin's breasts and between her legs contented themselves with her own flesh. Pinching, squeezing and thrusting against skin internal heat had made sensitive. Alyn tightly locked her jaw when the pleasant torture she was giving herself finally welled up into a single wave and flooded out of her like a dam had abruptly burst, preventing her from crying out Kilin's name.

Stated, yet somehow not truly satisfied Alyn growled at herself while she tried to remember how to breathe naturally. "No time for love." She reminded herself. "At least, for now."


End file.
